


Similarities

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Thank you for the offer, but if you are to help me through this heat, I'd prefer a more...hands-on approach.""I can do that!" Shouyou says quickly, without thinking. Then he pauses. "Wait, you mean like—""I am making advances on you," Ushijima says, taking an unsteady step closer. "Please tell me if they are unwelcome."Hinata attends a training camp with a university that has offered him a scholarship, which just so happens to be the university Ushijima attends. When Ushijima enters his heat unexpectedly, Hinata agrees to help him out.





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9811986#cmt9811986)
> 
>  
> 
>  So uh. I tagged this as anal but technically it's not bc I have my own weird thing going on here with a/b/o anatomy that's way too involved to stick in a pwp fic. But if you want to know more feel free to ask xD

As soon as practice ends, Shouyou drops to the floor right where he is, sprawling out on his back with his limbs spreadeagled. 

"Hinata!" someone yells, laughing at him good-naturedly. "Come on, let's go change!" 

"I'll be there in a minute!" he calls back, before closing his eyes. It's peaceful in the gym, though every little sound echoes around the large space. It dwarfs the little gym back home, and Shouyou feels strangely homesick, even though this two day training camp has been the most fun he's had in his life outside of playing volleyball with Karasuno. 

He lies there for several minutes, feeling the sweat begin on cool on his skin, listening to the laughter of his potential teammates. Shouyou can't help but grin up at the ceiling. He can't believe that he of all people got scouted, and for a school as awesome as this. It's odd to be here without Kageyama, or even Yamaguchi or Tsukishima, but it's strangely freeing too. Plus, the training camp hasn't been entirely devoid of familiar faces. 

"Are you unwell?"

Shouyou opens his eyes and looks up at the familiar, silhouetted form leaning over him. 

"Ushiwaka-senpai," he says, eyes widening in surprise. "I—I just like it here I guess."

To his surprise, Ushijima sits down on the floor beside him. "Does that mean you've made your decision?"

Shouyou makes a thoughtful noise, then pushes himself into a sitting position also. "I don't know," he said, scrunching his nose in thought. "Maybe, if I get the grades."

"The university will offer you a sports scholarship," Ushijima says, and it takes Shouyou a moment to work out that it's supposed to be a question. 

"Oh! Yeah," he says, feeling foolish. "But I mean—I still gotta meet the requirements. I'm not really, uh—" He looks away, a little ashamed. "I don't study much."

"You prefer to be on the court," Ushijima suggests, and Shouyou lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Yeah! Exactly! Why would I want to study when I could be playing volleyball?" He leans back on his hands with a loud groan. "Me and Kageyama—I mean, we tried a lot harder this year, with classes and stuff, but either way we didn't get offers from the same places." He looks away again, lowering his gaze to the floor. "And my family can't afford to send me to university without the scholarship. I'm lucky that I'm an alpha, I guess. People still have these old-fashioned ideas about alphas being better as sports, as if that has anything to do with it."

Ushijima clears his throat gently. "That is true. When I was younger, it was difficult to convince people that I could play as well as my alpha teammates."

Shouyou looks up, stunned. "You're—not an alpha?"

"I am an omega."

"Oh!" Shouyou says, feeling a faint blush rush to his cheeks. He's always found Ushijima attractive, but relationships between two alphas aren't the kind of thing you just go around yelling about. But if he's an _omega_...

"You are surprised."

Shouyou nods, his blush deepening. "I thought you were an alpha. Sorry, you probably get that a lot."

"On occasion. It does not concern me."

"Still."

Ushijima shrugs slightly. "I merely intended to show you that I understand. I was invited to middle school on a sports scholarship. I trained hard so that I would be accepted to Shiratorizawa Junior High, and overcome my designation, and my family's limited means."

Shouyou grins at him. "So we are kinda similar then."

"Yes." Ushijima holds Shouyou's gaze for a moment, then glances around at the empty gym. "We should change soon. I believe the gym will be required by another club shortly."

"Oh, yeah," Shouyou says, and is surprised when Ushijima offers a hand to help him up. He grabs hold, and lets Ushijima tug him to his feet, feeling as though his shoulder is going to pop right out of his socket. Ushijima is _strong_. It's one thing to watch him work out, or to feel the evidence of his strength when trying to block or receive one of his spikes; it's quite another to feel it firsthand. 

Ushijima begins to lead the way toward the changing rooms, but he halts after just a few steps and puts his hand to his head, as though he's feeling faint. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Shouyou asks, darting around to look at his face. "You look kinda red."

Ushijima swallows heavily, and sways on the spot. "Ah."

"Ah?"

"I should return to my accommodation as soon as possible."

"Are you sick?" Shouyou asks with sympathy. "That sucks. I used to get sick a lot, especially before matches and stuff."

"No, I—" To Shoyou's surprise, Ushijima appears to be blushing. "I think my heat must have started early."

A wave of concern and anxiety rolls through Shouyou, radiating out from the middle of his chest. "Oh!" he says, and grabs for Ushijima's wrist. "We have to get you home! Where do you live? How far is it? Do you have roommates?"

Ushijima closes his eyes briefly and allows himself to be dragged in the direction of the changing room. "It is...a significant journey by foot."

"Then we'll take the bus!" Shouyou says quickly, grinning over his shoulder. "Or—or the train!"

"That would be..." Ushijima shakes his head, his face grim. "Unwise. I will call a taxi."

Shouyou thinks again of what Ushijima had said about limited means, and how if he's anything like Shouyou, the expense of a taxi is probably one that he doesn't need. An idea strikes him, and he mulls it over for a generous three seconds before blurting out, "Hey, you could come to mine!"

Ushijima frowns at him. "Why?"

"Well, we're staying on campus so I'm just a five minute walk away!" Shouyou says excitedly, already planning this in his head. "Less, really. And you can stay if you need to, and I can—I dunno, fetch you drinks and stuff, make sure you're okay. I sit with my friend Tadashi sometimes."

They reach the changing rooms and Shouyou steps inside, just to make sure the coast is clear. Everyone else seems to have cleared out already, so he grins and waves for Ushijima to join him. 

"You said you were an alpha, correct?" Ushijima asks him in a halting voice. 

Shouyou nods as he crosses to his temporary locker. "Yeah, but I'm not like that at all, I swear!"

Ushijima watches him stuff his volleyball shoes in his gym bag and flashes him a grim smile. "Thank you for the offer, but if you are to help me through this heat, I'd prefer a more...hands-on approach."

"I can do that!" Shouyou says quickly, without thinking. Then he pauses. "Wait, you mean like—"

"I am making advances on you," Ushijima says, taking an unsteady step closer. "Please tell me if they are unwelcome."

Shouyou feels himself turn pink so quickly, it's a wonder he can still stand up straight with so much blood rushing to his face.

"Wait," he says, eyes widening. His gym bag slips from his shoulder and thumps on the floor beside him. "You mean—you want me to—you want to—" He looks around, double checking that they really are alone, and when he finds the coast is clear, he squawks, " _Have sex_?"

Ushijima nods. He's starting to look decidedly hazy, his expression softer than Shouyou has ever seen it, his eyes dark and longing. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I can call a taxi, it will not be a problem."

"No no!" Shouyou says quickly. His blush refreshes itself. "I'm just...surprised. I didn't expect someone like you would be interested in me."

"You are a strong and attractive prospective mate," Ushijima says, looking at him with that serious, heavy gaze. "I had considered asking you to join me for a non-alcoholic beverage, but did not wish to influence your decision regarding your scholarship here."

Shouyou nearly falls over in surprise. "You—wanna date me?"

"Yes."

"Wait, really? You want to date _me_?"

Ushijima takes a deep breath and sighs. "I would be happy to labour the point with you on another occasion, Hinata. Unfortunately, the situation is pressing."

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Shouyou stares at him. "But, _really_?"

—

Shouyou opens the door to his temporary dorm, and winces at the state of it. He hasn't picked anything up since arriving, and his things are scattered all over the floor like shrapnel. 

"S—sorry about the mess!"

Ushijima doesn't even seem to notice. He slips off his shoes and stands awkwardly for several moments while Shouyou attempts to kick his clothes into piles at the sides of the room. 

"Would it—" Ushijima begins, and hesitates. When Shouyou glances up, he's biting his lip, looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "May I remove some of my clothes?"

Shouyou nods frantically. "Of course! Yes! I'll um...fetch you a drink?" He tries to wrack his brain for what kinds of things they usually do when Yamaguchi goes into heat. 

He scoots out of the room and sprints along the hallway to the vending machines. He has enough change in his pocket for three drinks, so he gets a selection of sports drinks and a bar of chocolate with what's left over, because Yamaguchi always seems to crave sweet things when he's in heat. Sprinting back to his room, he forces himself to stop on the threshold and knock before going in.

"Um! It's just me!" he calls through the door. And, just to be sure. "It's Hinata!"

"Come in."

Shouyou ducks inside quickly, closing the door too loudly behind him, and lets out an involuntary squeak at the sight—and _smell_ — of Ushijima standing half naked in the middle of his room. 

"Hinata-kun," Ushijima rumbles in his deep, wonderful voice. "Are you certain that this is what you want?"

"Yeah!" Shouyou says quickly. He drops the supplies on his bed and forces himself to stand in front of Ushijima, looking up to meet him in the eye. He doesn't have to look up quite so far as he remembers from two and a half years ago. "I'm sure."

Ushijima turns and glances at the bed, then looks at Shouyou, as if asking permission.

"Oh! Sure, you can sit if you want," Shouyou says, hurrying to shove the sports drinks out of the way.

"Do you have a towel?"

Shouyou blinks. "A towel?" he says, before realisation dawns. " _Oh_ , oh yeah, yeah, I do." He grabs the unused towel out of his gym bag, and the towel from the back of his door that he used to shower that morning, and hands them over. 

Ushijima folds them carefully and lays them on the edge of the bed, before slipping off his practice shorts and sitting down. On Shouyou's bed. Wearing only his underwear. 

"Have you done this before?" Ushijima asks, looking up at him.

Shouyou pulls a face. "Uh, kinda? I guess. Me and Tadashi have fooled around a few times, but not, uh—I haven't—"

"Have you penetrated an omega before?"

Shouyou feels himself turn bright red again. "Um, no," he admits, lowering his gaze. "But I'll try really hard!"

Ushijima reaches for him and Shouyou steps between his spread thighs. The scent of his heat rolls up, heady and irresistible. It reminds him of Tadashi, but Ushijima's scent is much thicker, and somehow sweeter. 

"I would like to kiss first," Ushijima says, making Shouyou snort with laughter.

"Sorry!" he says through giggles. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that, I want to as well."

To his relief, Ushijima smiles at him, then puts his hands on Shouyou's waist and pulls him closer. Once he's stopped giggling, Shouyou tentatively reaches out, resting his hands on Ushijima's shoulders. He has the strangest urge to laugh again, but he swallows it down. He's kissed people before. He can do this. With Ushijima sitting, Shouyou is only a little taller than him, and it's a nice feeling for once to lean down and kiss someone shorter than he is. 

Ushijima makes a soft noise when their lips meet, his fingers tightening in Shouyou's t-shirt, and Shouyou slips one of his hands into Ushijima's hair and cradles his head as they kiss slowly, tongues stroking together. 

"Oh, wow," Shouyou gasps, breaking away after a minute to breathe. He turns Ushijima's head and bends down to nuzzle into the curve of his neck. "Mm, you smell _good_."

"Omega pheromones smell different to each prospective mate," Ushijima murmurs, sounding like a slightly out of breath textbook. 

Shouyou draws back, giggling softly. "So what does it mean if I like the way you smell?"

Ushijima raises one eyebrow a fraction. "Supposedly that I will be more receptive to being impregnated by you."

Shouyou's eyes fly wide. " _What_?"

"It is merely an old wives tale," Ushijima says, seeming unperturbed. "And I take birth control. Do not worry."

"I wasn't until you said anything," Shouyou grouses, feeling awkward. As soon as he says it, he groans and slaps a hand to his forehead. "Not—not that I wasn't thinking about—I do have condoms in my bag, I mean. I'm not _irresponsible_."

"I appreciate your foresight," Ushijima says, pulling him closer again. 

Shouyou snorts. "You like that I brought condoms to training camp?"

"Forward planning is an admirable trait," Ushijima agrees softly, tugging on the front of Shouyou's t-shirt until he leans into another kiss. 

Kissing Ushijima is _nothing_ like kissing Yamaguchi, or Yachi, or Izumi. Shouyou may not have kissed many people, but he and Yamaguchi have practiced a _lot_ , and he thinks they've gotten pretty good. Ushijima certainly doesn't seem put off by him; he moves his hands back to Shouyou's hips, and then hooks his thumbs under the edge of his t-shirt, brushing over Shouyou's bare skin. It sends a shiver through him, and Ushijima moans and clutches him tighter. 

Emboldened, Shouyou slides his fingers into Ushijima's hair again and tugs gently, tilting his head back and opening his mouth with his tongue. Ushijima makes another soft noise, and a growl rises unbidden in Shouyou's throat. He nips at Ushijima's jaw, then moves his teeth down the side of Ushijima's long neck and back up again, finally biting down on the soft skin below his left ear. He knows that's supposed to be an erogenous zone, especially for omegas—the spot where the scent gland is hidden under their skin. Yamaguchi always goes weak and shivery when Shouyou kisses or bites him there. 

Ushijima doesn't go weak or shivery. He growls, louder than Shouyou had, and breaks away with a heavy exhale. Shouyou looks at him in surprise, but Ushijima doesn't pause; he tugs at the hem of Shouyou's t-shirt, yanking it up and then ripping it over his head. Having tossed it aside, he goes for Shouyou's shorts next, grabbing the waistband and yanking them down to his knees. 

"Hinata," he says, looking up into Shouyou's eyes. His hands are huge across Shouyou's back, his gaze open and intense. 

Shouyou lifts his leg and straddles Ushijima's thighs, then pushes him back until he drops to his elbows on the bed. He can feel Ushijima's arousal, dick already hard and digging into Shouyou's backside, and is surprised by the size of him. Most of the male omegas he knows don't have much in their shorts, but Ushijima is hung like a _beta_. 

"We should be mindful of the noise," Ushijima says, with a significant look at the neighbouring wall. 

"Are you good at keeping quiet?" Shouyou asks him in a hoarse whisper. "I'm not." 

Ushijima licks his mouth slowly, and Shouyou can't help staring. "Sometimes I am...more vocal," Ushijima says in a considering tone. "When properly stimulated."

Shouyou shudders. Yamaguchi is usually quiet in bed, except for that time Shouyou went down on him, and they both thanked their lucky stars that his parents weren't home. He _wants_ to make Ushijima make noise, and lots of it, but he can't forget that these walls are very thin, and he's not totally sure he wouldn't get in trouble for hooking up with the team's star player. They might even retract his offer. 

"What should I do?" Shouyou asks, and winces at the squeak in his voice. He puts his hands on Ushijima's waist, and slowly slides them up, over his bare chest, biting his lip at the feel of his tense muscles. "I mean—what do you want?"

"I have no specific arrangement in mind," Ushijima says, touching Shouyou's knees and then spreading his large hands up Shouyou's thighs. "I would prefer for you to take control, if that is—"

"Yes!" Shouyou says quickly. "I mean—yeah, I can do that."

Ushijima nods, then tips his head back slightly, baring his throat. "I will tell you if you do something I don't like."

"Good, yeah, same," Shouyou babbles. "Um, so can I—"

"Yes."

Laughing, Shouyou reached down to touch Ushijima's hands where they lay on his thighs. "I didn't ask yet." He wraps his fingers around Ushijima's wrists and lifts them, then rotates his own hands to press their palms together. His hands feel tiny against Ushijima's, and Shouyou groans and pushes forward, pressing Ushijima's arms down against the bed. 

Ushijima groans and rolls his hips, almost unseating Shouyou. "I—need more," he rumbles, tossing his head to the side and biting his lip hard. "It—aches. I need to be filled."

Shouyou laughs. "Okay, yeah. I can do that." He lowers his head and pressed a kiss to Ushijima's chin, then moves down, nipping at his throat before closing his lips around Ushijima's prominent adam's apple and sucking hard. 

Ushijima's hands strain under his grasp. He could probably break free if he wanted to, but he holds himself back, writhing under Shouyou's weight. Shouyou is so turned on he feels like he might burst, but the part of this he enjoys _most_ is making someone else feel good, so he shuffles down a little way and reaches behind himself, hand venturing between Ushijima's still-spread thighs. As soon as he touches Ushijima's inner thigh, he finds the skin damp with sweat, and then he touches Ushijima's underwear and realises it's _soaked_.

"Oh, fuck," Shouyou murmurs, a surge of heat rolling through him. "Can I—can we get these off?"

"Please," Ushijima groans.

Not wasting a second, Shouyou scrambles off the bed and grabs at Ushijima's hips, tugging his underwear down. He knows he's probably staring wide-eyed as Ushijima's cock bounces free of his boxer shorts, but he's too turned on by it to be embarrassed. 

"Can I touch it?" he murmurs, reaching out and tracing along the length of it with just the tip of one finger.

Another shiver passes through Ushijima, his thigh trembling where Shouyou's other hand rests on it. "Yes."

Shouyou looks up at him, smirking. "With my mouth?"

Ushijima groans. "Yes."

Shouyou leans over and kisses him again. Ushijima makes a soft, surprised sound against his lips, but he returns the kiss eagerly, bringing one hand up to cradle Shouyou's head, fingers threading through his hair. Shouyou half expects him to pull, but he's gentle. As they kiss, Shouyou slides his hand down Ushijima's chest again, thumbing across one nipple and feeling him tense in response, then moving down over his taut stomach. 

When Shouyou's fingers wrap around his cock, Ushijima moans into his mouth and rolls his hips up into Shouyou's touch. The power and strength in his body are apparent in every movement he makes, and Shouyou still doesn't know which he wants more; to have a body like Ushijima's, or to touch every inch of it with his tongue. With that thought in his head, he kisses his way down to Ushijima's chest while jerking him slowly, then continues down, dipping the point of his tongue into Ushijima's navel. 

It's not the first blowjob he's given. Not even the first time he's gone down on another alpha, although he hasn't seen Tanaka now since he and Saeko came to cheer for them at Nationals earlier this year. 

_Not an alpha_ , he reminds himself, breathing in the heady scent of Ushijima's slick as he bends down to take Ushijima's dick in his mouth. 

Ushijima stops him gently. "You should use proper protection."

Shouyou tilts his head. "You mean a condom?"

"Sexually transmitted disea—"

"Okay, okay!" Shouyou says, sitting up quickly and waving his hands for silence. "I've got some, hold on a second."

Two minutes later, Shouyou's room is in an even worse state, but he's gotten Ushijima settled more comfortably on the bed, the towels stashed more securely under his hips to catch the mess, and he's ready with a condom. 

"I hope it's big enough," he says as he unwraps the foil. He bites his lip, starting to blush. "Probably should've brought more than one size."

Ushijima raises an eyebrow but says nothing as Shouyou fits the condom over the end of his dick.

It's a tight fit. It doesn't look comfortable to Shouyou, but Ushijima brushes off his concerns and pulls him close with his strong grip, tugging him into another kiss. It's good, it's _hot_ , but Shouyou squirms away after a minute and pushes Ushijima back against the bed again. 

"Hey," he says, with more confidence than he feels. "You said I should be in charge, yeah?" He presses his hand flat on Ushijima's chest, grinning down at him. "Lemme look after you."

Shouyou arranges himself at Ushijima's side and leans over him to take him in his mouth. As he sinks deeper, Ushijima grunts, stifling a moan, and Shouyou watches his fingers clench in the sheets. He can't really grin with his mouth full, but a pleased, possessive feeling washes over him. He bobs his head and relaxes his jaw as far as he can, pleased that he can fit most of it in his mouth. 

Ushijima is writhing slowly on the bed; Shouyou reaches down between his thighs again, encouraging him to spread them wider, groaning loudly when he feels the dampness on his fingertips. Ushijima whines and tilts his hips up, and Shouyou pushes inside him with two fingers. Unlike Yamaguchi who's always tight, so that Shouyou has to work him open patiently a finger at a time, Ushijima is much bigger, so much that Shouyou thinks he could probably get his dick and half his fingers in there at the same time with a little work.

At Ushijima's wordless encouragement, Shouyou sucks down hard and drives his fingers in as deep as he can. Ushijima groans, obviously trying to bite back the noise, and slick soaks Shouyou's hand to his wrist. 

"You're so big," he gasps, popping off and lifting his slick hand to replace his mouth on Ushijima's dick. 

Ushijima blinks at him. "Does that bother you?"

Shouyou groans. "Oh my god, are you kidding? It's so hot." He shuffles down, maneuvering one of Ushijima's thighs over his shoulder. "I wanna eat you out. Can I?"

"And then—" Ushijima begins, before hesitating. "You still intend to mount me?"

" _Yes_ ," Shouyou breathes, almost laughing. "Definitely, oh my god, don't worry." 

He leans in, and Ushijima inhales sharply. "Wait, you should—"

"Damn it," Shouyou mutters, hitting himself on the forehead again with the flat of his palm. "Condom, yeah. Crap, I really wanted to go down on you."

"There will be time later," Ushijima says, sounding breathless. "Hinata—Shouyou."

Shouyou's back stiffens and he sits up rigidly. "W—Waka—"

"Wakatoshi."

Shouyou flushes again. "I know," he mumbles, feeling awkward and silly. "Um...Wakatoshi."

Ushijima responds with a quiet smile that takes Shouyou's breath away. 

They rearrange themselves clumsily, and Shouyou goes back to lavishing attention on Ushijima's dick while he presses inside him again with his fingers. He soon finds that Ushijima can take three of his fingers with ease, and he worries that his knot is going to seem a little pathetic and insignificant after that, but Ushijima doesn't seem disappointed. He shudders and groans under Shouyou's ministrations, and the tension of him struggling not to move is apparent in every twitch and shake of his body. 

Feeling curious, Shouyou draws his hand back and then slowly pushes back in with all four fingers. Ushijima's head thrashes against the pillow and he lets out a high-pitched whimper that makes Shouyou tingle. 

"Okay?"

Ushijima nods, panting. "More."

Shouyou curls and uncurls his fingers, grinding them in a tight circle, and takes Ushijima in his mouth again just in time for him to start bucking tightly. A low, anguished sound comes out of him, muffled by his own arm, and Shouyou almost knots on the spot when he realises Ushijima just came in his mouth. 

"Now," Ushijima gasps, shifting impatiently. "Mount me, please."

"Okay," Shouyou says quickly, nodding as he withdraws his sopping wet fingers. He wipes his hand on the towel, and reaches for the packet of condoms. "Okay, just—just a second." 

Ushijima wraps one of the towels around Shouyou's pillow, then rolls onto his stomach and carefully positions the pillow under his hips.

"Ready, Shouyou," he says, glancing back over his shoulder. 

"Y—yeah," Shouyou stammers. He straddles Ushijima's thighs and spreads his hands on Ushijima's firm backside, admiring his wide hips and ample, but toned flesh. "Fuck," he murmurs, pulling the skin taut and whimpering when Ushijima tilts his hips further, presenting the glistening hole to him. 

Biting his lip, Shouyou moves up and presses himself against Ushijima's entrance, rocking against him so that his cock slides against the slippery flesh.

"I believe I have been teased enough," Ushijima says in a strained voice.

"Sorry!" Shouyou says quickly. "I wasn't teasing! I just—don't want to mess it up."

"The method is straightforward," Ushijima says softly. "You are a very quick learner. You have no cause to be nervous."

Absurdly, Shouyou can feel himself flush at the compliment. "Okay," he squawks, then forces himself to take a breath. "Okay, I'm gonna do it."

Ushijima rumbles an affirmative, and Shouyou lowers his hips and starts to push inside. Just like with his fingers, it's so wet and loose that there's almost no resistance. 

"Oh shit," Shouyou groans, pressing in as deep as he can. "That feels so good, oh wow. Is that okay?"

Ushijima nods. "It feels better," he sighs. He shifts his hips a little, and Shouyou whimpers at the sensation that rolls through him. "You can move. It will feel good."

"For who?" Shouyou asks with a strained laugh, but then he starts to rock his hips, and he realises it's _both_.

As he moves, Ushijima grinds back against him, and Shouyou finds himself kicking up the pace to keep up with his impatient movements, pistoning his hips harder, grinding each time he thrusts in. 

" _Oh_ ," he gasps, after an embarrassingly short length of time. "Oh, I—I'm gonna—gonna knot—"

"Go ahead," Ushijima groans, pressing back. 

Shouyou nods, bending low to press his forehead against Ushijima's back, shifting his knees to give him better leverage. He starts to fuck Ushijima with quick, short strokes, and then he's coming, knot catching, and he thrusts forward one last time, burying himself deep as he shudders and comes, and _comes_.

When he blinks back to himself at last, Ushijima's breathing has evened out, and Shouyou starts to pull away only to realise that they're tied together. Ushijima groans softly, and Shouyou hisses in surprise. 

"Shit," he mutters, patting at Ushijima's hip apologetically. "Sorry! First time, I forgot."

Privately, he's a little pleased and impressed that his knot is big enough to tie him to Ushijima, and he hesitates for a brief moment before leaning forward, resting his weight against Ushijima's back.

"Um—"

"Thank you," Ushijima murmurs, turning to look over his shoulder. "I feel significantly better. As I suspected, you are a natural."

Shouyou flushes. "Ah! Th—thank you." 

"Why are you nervous? Considering what we just did—"

"I don't know," Shouyou whines, dropping his head and pressing his face against Ushijima's shoulder. "I just...you're so cool, and strong and gorgeous, and I'm—"

"Those things and more," Ushijima says firmly. 

Shouyou wails. "I can't believe you—you _like_ me."

"Would it help to convince you if we were to commence a second round?"

"I dunno." Shouyou grins and lifts his face to meet Ushijima's gaze. "Maybe. But uh—I'm gonna need like ten minutes."

Ushijima smiles. "You have more stamina than I do. I shall require more recovery time."

"Oh, sure, sure," Shouyou says quickly. "Do you want a drink? I think I can reach them from here. Or—or a snack?"

"Just your company," Ushijima says in a quiet voice. 

Shouyou grins and wraps his arms around Ushijima's waist. "That I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
